The Biostatistics Core of the North Carolina Center for AIDS Research will provide integrated collaborative services and expertise in statistical methodology to HFV/AIDS researchers conducting basic, clinical, behavioral, translational, and epidemiologic studies. The Core will offer a high level of expertise and experience for addressing the more complex statistical issues and tasks faced by CFAR investigators. Adaptive administration of Core funds will ensure responsiveness to research needs. Some of its most important activities will contribute to study design in new protocols and in appropriate statistical analysis of existing data. The Core will make full advantage of existing infrastructure and local faculty renowned for their expertise in specialized fields of statistical science. The primary personnel of the Biostatistics Core have worked together for many years providing statistical collaboration via core units and coordinating centers. The Biostatistics Core will work in concert with the Administrative, Developmental, Clinical/Behavioral, Virology, and Pharmacology Cores to ensure coordination of efforts and provide economy of scale at every opportunity. During its first year of CFAR research, The Biostatistics Core will seek a high level of productivity by proactively engaging investigators in identification and delivery of essential collaborative services. Through years of experience the key personnel of the Core have well-developed operational procedures and highly productive computer facilities that will be immediately in operation of the centrally located School of Public Health complex.